Meeting Fan Girls
by NekoChan4Eva
Summary: Roy and Riza get called to a meeting, turns out the meeting is about to Fan Girls interviewing them. How will it end? -PLEASE REVIEW!-


**AUTHORS NOTE: I thought this would be a funny idea if Royai fan girls were to meet Roy and Riza. I got this idea from a dream I had.. anyway ENJOY!**

Roy was sitting at his desk, signing paper work and scattering papers all over the floor. Suddenly the phone rang. Roy picked it up.

"Hello?" He spoke.

"Yes Mr. Mustang, you have a meeting with Miranda McDaniel and Amethyst Winter, they need to interview you about something very urgent. Be there ASAP" The other person on the line said.

"Okay, but may I ask a question?" Roy questioned.

"Yes" The man replied.

"What is it about that makes it so urgent?"

"Honestly I don't know" He said.

_______________________________________________________

Roy walked his way into the meeting room. No one was there, except his beloved lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

"Hawkeye? What are you doing here? I thought this was a private meeting." Roy asked.

"Sir, I could ask you the same question. I was called here because there was an emergency meeting with two young girls."

"Me too, I wonder whats it about."

"I don't know, but I have a bad gut feeling about it. I don't get why they decided to randomly call you and me to come into a meeting that no one else but us is in." Riza complained.

Suddenly the door swung open with two squealing fan girls. One with dark black hair and brown eyes, one with blond hair and blue eyes. Both looking at the age of 13, wearing "I AM A FREAK FOR ROYxRIZA" t-shirts and pants that had there faces on it"

"OH EM GEE, ITS REALLY THEM!! EEEEK!!" The girl with the black hair screamed.

"I KNOW, AND WE GET TO INTERVIEW THEM..THINK OF THE QUESTIONS WE COULD ASK." The blonde shrieked.

Roy and Riza just stood there, with there mouths hung open and there eyes full of questions and confusion.

"Hi, we are here to interview.. YOU!!" The blonde spoke. "My name is Amethyst Winter, and this is Miranda McDaniel." She pointed to the black headed girl.

"What in the world is going on!" Riza and Roy wondered.

Roy and Riza finally just gave up and sat down in the leather chair and the big glass table.

"So, um what questions do you want to ask us?" Riza asked, faking a smile.

"So, are you too like DATING? BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE SO AWSOME!!" Miranda squealed.

"Yeah, I bet you two where both first loves right?" The blonde asked with sparkling wondering eyes.

Roy and Riza looked at each other, both blushing of embarrassment.

"Do you both live in the same house now? I heard you two secretly love each other, but won't let the fraternization law get in the way of your loves. And that Roy is working to be at the top, so he can get rid of that law. AND THEN SHARE YOUR LOVE FOREVER!! "Amethyst said with excitement, she was out of her chair and bouncing around the room"

"Oh and I remember in reading this one doujin where they fell in love at the office, and took a SHOWER TOGETHER!!" Both of the girls spoke. "Yeah, yeah and when they got a daughter named Samantha, she was so cute!"

Roy's face looked like it was about to explode.

"The girls got into there pockets and brought out a Roy and Riza doll, holding hands."

"We made this for you! So you can symbolize your LOVE even more!!!!!!!!"

"Riza looked at the dolls, she looked like she wanted to burn them"

"So is it true? Are you two IN LOVE?" The girls questioned.

Before Roy could answer, Riza cut him off. "I only think of him as my boss and a high ranked colonel. That is all, now if you excuse me.. I would like to leave the room."

Riza marched out, with an a VERY irradiated and blushing face. She couldn't stand to think of loving someone like the colonel, sure he was loyal and dedicated to his work. But I don't think I am his type. Nor is he mine.

"I best go too" Roy's face was bright red and he was a bit off. He had trouble getting out of his seat.

"Well that's a bummer. Guess we will just have to go to Edward and Winry next, right Amethyst?" Miranda asked.

"Yup." she replied walking out of the room.

________________________________________________________

Roy caught Riza in the hall. "Lieutenant" He called.

Riza stopped in her tracks and turned around. With a smile on her face.

"Greetings sir." She said.

"Guess they found out, huh?" He smirked.

"Your a good actor, Roy" She said, smirking back.

"You are to, Riza"

Then they both kissed passionately, holding each others in there arms.

**ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is probably my most craziest thing I wrote. Oh well, it was worth a shot! Please review. Flame me please! I need to know what I need to improve, so I can become better!**


End file.
